


Body Talk

by fairygyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: based on Red Velvet's Body Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Body Talk

Jinyoung was nodding to your words, but it was obvious he wasn’t agreeing. He wasn’t even listening, based on how his eyes were blankly fixed on his coffee. It was that kind of morning again, when you would sit across each other and complain about how things weren’t changing while feelings have. Your words would go in one ear and out the other, as he leans his head against the table with one hand, bored.

“Are you listening to me?” would cue him to sigh. The lip he had been chewing would be replaced by something as bitter, his coffee.

You hated it, how he wouldn’t say anything yet you could read the answers in his gestures. They were screaming all the words at you. Silence was an answer, but it wasn’t always an affirmation. With him they told you rejection, disagreement, the end. The way his fingers drummed on the table, his impatience. If it wouldn’t be so obvious, he would have looked at his watch and ask if you’re finished. And it would be the signal for your segue, before he does open his mouth to break your heart.

“I have to go, but I’ll see you for dinner later?” you would hope. You would always hope.

And he would look up to find your equally tired eyes. His gaze would give you more things to ponder about, more questions to answer.

A tear drop, but you both wouldn’t acknowledge it.

“Yeah,” he said.

You smiled knowingly; things would be repeating again.

But at least he was still there.


End file.
